The Coat
by featherless-wings
Summary: Mike buys Micky a fabulous present. WARNING: Contains romance and sex between two men. Not real, never happened!


Mike liked buying Micky things. Mike especially liked buying things that made Micky look even prettier than he did already, if that was even possible. Today was no exception.

"What is it?!" Micky asked excitedly as Mike handed him a large, flat, square box.

"Open it and you'll see." Mike replied.

Micky opened the box and gasped. He carefully lifted out what was inside, unfolding the dark fabric - _leather_. Micky stood, allowing the leather to unfold completely to reveal a long, black coat with turquoise and pink floral towards the bottom, lace on the sleeves and an interesting gold, sparkly belt.

Mike studied his lover's face, Micky's almond-shaped eyes wide as he admired the unique piece of clothing.

"This is beautiful." Micky said. He tore his eyes away from the coat to look at Mike with a frown. "It looks expensive."

"Only the best for you." Mike said, his expression serious.

A grin spread across Micky's boyish face. "I want to try it on."

Mike leaned back in his chair, relaxed, with his hands behind his head. "I want to see you wear that coat and nothin' else."

Micky smirked, biting his bottom lip. "Give me a sec." He replied, and with the coat he scurried into the en-suite bathroom.

Mike waited patiently, and he rubbed the front of his jeans to relieve a little tension that was growing in his crotch. Just thinking about how wonderful Micky would look in that coat got Mike's pulse racing.

A couple of minutes later, Micky appeared. Micky was positively glowing, clearly loving how the coat made him feel. Micky appreciated fashion, and he loved having new items of clothing to wear and show off to Mike. Micky loved being admired by Mike, and Mike knew it.

"How do I look?" Micky questioned, looking down at himself, running his hands down the slick leather.

"_How did he look?_" Mike asked himself. Micky looked lovely. Absolutely lovely. The coat fit him perfectly, or it would once he was wearing clothes underneath - the coat hung ever-so slightly loose, but Mike knew once Micky was wearing a shirt under it, the coat would fit like a dream. Everything about the coat suited Micky; the soft leather, the lace and the floral. It was so fabulous, it was so glam, it was so... _Micky_. The fact that it was black was a nice change, too, as Micky rarely wore dark colours. Mike thought his boy looked striking.

"Turn around." Mike asked, or more ordered in a gentle way, as he wanted to get a proper look at how the coat fitted.

Micky spun around with just enough speed to make the bottom of the coat swoosh out as he turned. Micky faced Mike once more and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Perfect." Mike replied seriously, a twinkle in his eye.

"It makes me feel pretty." Micky giggled, looking down at himself.

"And so it should," Mike said. "You're the prettiest boy I ever saw."

Micky looked like he might burst. Mike often spoiled Micky with compliments like that, and seeing how giddy Micky got every single time did things to Mike that no other man or woman could ever do to him.

"This must've cost a fortune." Micky said, holding his arm out and admiring the detail on the sleeve. "You didn't have to buy this for me. You know I have loads of clothes already."

"You like it, don't ya?" Mike asked, studying the young man in front of him.

Micky nodded dramatically. "Of course I do! I love it. I think it's beautiful." He replied.

"Then it don't matter how much it cost." Mike said seriously.

A smile spread across Micky's face that was bright enough to light up Times Square.

Mike looked Micky up and down; Micky was now barefoot, his long, skinny legs poking out of the bottom of the coat which finished below his knees. Mike was certain it was actually a women's coat, but that didn't bother him, and it certainly didn't bother Micky either. Mike thought Micky looked better than any woman possibly could wearing it, anyway.

"You better not be wearin' _anything_ under that." Mike said, raising his eyebrows.

Micky smirked and shook his head. "There's nothing underneath this. Promise."

Mike felt a devilish grin threaten his lips. "Good boy." He said in a low tone.

Micky tilted his head, a glint in his eye as he stepped closer to where Mike was sat.

"Do you wanna see?" He asked quietly, seductively, but with almost a hint of innocence. Micky's unique way of turning Mike on; appearing to be the most innocent and the most naughty boy in the world, all at the same time.

"I do." Mike replied, the heat rising in his body as he thought about the deliciousness that waited for him underneath that coat.

Micky's hands went straight for the gold, shiny belt. He removed it with ease before admiring it closely. "I love this belt. It's shiny and pretty," Micky begun, looking up at Mike. "You knew I'd love it, didn't you?"

"'Course I did." Mike said, admiring Micky in the same way Micky was admiring the belt. "And I knew you'd look incredible in it, too. I'm always right."

Micky grinned. "You know me so well."

Mike locked eyes with the curly-haired young man, silently asking him to continue what he was doing. Micky carefully tossed the belt onto the foot of the bed before turning his attention to the buttons on the coat. His hands went quickly to the top button.

"Slowly." Mike ordered, stopping Micky in his tracks.

Micky smirked. Mike knew how much Micky loved it when he gave him orders.

And so Micky stood in front of Mike, slowly unbuttoning the black leather coat. Micky's eyes were fixed on Mike the entire time, and Mike felt his heart start to race the more buttons Micky successfully got undone.

Micky was now about half way down the coat, popping open a button at the bottom of his stomach. His chest was now revealed, that perfect chest; toned and tanned with a light covering of hair, and a line from Micky's belly-button going down, down, down, leading to the area that Mike just _knew_ would be ready and waiting for him. Mike didn't want to call that line of hair a 'happy trail' - it was more like a treasure trail, or an ecstasy trail. That trail led to something that made both men_ more_ than just _happy_.

Mike quickly tore his eyes off Micky's hands just long enough to look up at Micky's face. Micky still watched Mike, those pretty almond-shaped eyes now hazy and filled with lust. Mike could hardly stand it when Micky got that look in his eyes; Mike just wanted to throw Micky on the bed and fuck him senseless. But after all this time, he'd learned to be patient - even though Micky certainly wouldn't have complained if Mike decided to take than plan of action.

Mike looked back down as Micky opened another button to reveal his crotch - and Mike was right, Micky _was_ ready for him. As soon as Micky's impressive hard-on came into view, Mike absent-mindedly licked his lips in response.

Mike shifted in his chair almost uncomfortably, the tension and the heat in the room rising by the second. A couple more buttons were undone, and the long black coat flopped open, revealing Micky in all his gorgeous glory.

Micky was about to let the coat slide off his shoulders when Mike raised a hand. "No," Mike warned. "Keep it on."

Micky smirked. It was a devilish, dirty smirk, but behind the filth in his eyes was love, so much _love_. The kind of love that was unique and special and could only be understood between the two of them. Mike matched Micky's smile, and he curled his finger, gesturing for Micky to 'come here'.

Micky took a few steps closer, until he was closer enough for Mike to reach out and place his hands on each of Micky's hips beneath the coat. Mike pulled Micky forward, and he let his hands slide up Micky's sides beneath the cool-leather.

Mike raised his eyes to look at Micky's face. There was his boy, smiling down at him, wondering what Mike was planning on doing next. Mike pressed his lips to Micky's stomach, kissing it gently. Mike started to plant small kisses across Micky's tummy as his hands slid behind the curly-haired man to take hold of his backside. Micky's ass-cheeks were so soft and round and they always felt amazing in Mike's hands.

Mike planted a kiss on the shaft of Micky's penis, and he felt the younger man shudder in response. Mike took hold of Micky's length, and he stroked it a couple of times before effortlessly sliding it into his hot, wet mouth.

Mike heard Micky groan, his soft, delicious voice making the noise that turned Mike on more than anything else ever could. Mike let Micky's cock slip between his lips, in and out, and he glanced upwards to see Micky's head had tilted back in pleasure.

Micky tasted as good as he looked, and as good as he sounded. If anyone was to ever suggest that Mike did this to anyone else, he would flatten them. Mike didn't like men, and Mike didn't like women - Mike liked _Micky_, and Micky alone. Actually, Mike didn't_ like_ Micky, either; Mike _loved_ him. Going down on that beautiful boy, causing Micky to make those delectable sounds - that could never be a chore. Mike enjoyed it.

Mike continued sucking his boy good and proper. The Texan was beginning to get uncomfortable now, his own needs desperate to be met. Mike let Micky slide out of his mouth, and he pushed his curly-haired lover away from him gently.

"Get on the bed." Mike said breathlessly.

Micky grinned. His face was flushed and he still wore that cheeky glint in his eye. "_How is it possible that he gets more lovely every god-damn day_?" Mike wondered.

Mike rose to his feet, and he immediately unfastened his jeans, desperate to free his aching erection. As Mike did this, Micky obeyed his order and got onto the bed. But oh no, Micky didn't just lay down. Micky climbed onto the bed, on all fours, his head turned to Mike with a devilish smirk. The long black coat covered Micky in this position, until Micky slowly and seductively slid up the bottom of the coat to reveal that perfectly-pert backside.

Mike's breath got caught in his throat. Here Micky was, on his hands and knees on the bed, his delicious ass at full view, presenting himself to Mike in all his glory.

Mike shook his head in disbelief and wonder, and he was grateful that he was only wearing a t-shirt instead of a shirt - at this stage, Mike didn't want to waste time opening buttons. Instead, Mike pulled his t-shirt over his head in one swift motion, chucking it to the side before getting to work on his already-opened jeans. Mike shoved the pants and boxers down his legs, almost tripping over as he hastily kicked them off and over his feet.

Micky's eyes grew dark seeing his partner fully-naked, and Mike reached the bed, kneeling on the mattress behind Micky.

"You are somethin' else, boy." Mike tutted, shaking his head, an almost smug-grin on his face. Mike felt like the luckiest man alive getting a boy like this all to himself.

Micky wiggled his ass in response, causing Mike to chuckled quietly.

"You're naughty." Mike said, taking hold of that perfect butt in his hands once more.

"Do you like how this coat looks on me?" Micky purred, lowering his upper body so his backside stuck high in the air.

Mike pushed a finger inside of Micky, breathing heavily. "You know I do. You look perfect." Mike replied breathlessly.

Micky let out a small moan. "Prove it..."

Mike slapped his free hand gently against Micky's left-ass cheek, just hard enough to make the skin ripple. Micky blew out a deep breath laced with a soft moan, in response. Mike knew Micky would be more than happy to have some rough treatment right now, but this wasn't the time. And as much as Mike would enjoy slipping into that waiting-ass right here and now in this position, this wasn't the time for that, either - Mike needed to see Micky's face when they made love.

"Get on your back." Mike demanded gently, pulling his finger out of the younger man.

Micky happily obliged, rolling over onto his back. Mike paused, gazing down at Micky's form in front of him; and Micky stared back with want and need written all over his boyish face.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?" Micky asked, mock-impatiently. His eyes were smiling eagerly at his Texan lover.

Mike almost pounced on top of Micky, who laid there in that leather-and-lace coat like some sort of glam sex-prince. Micky's hands were instantly wrapped around Mike's neck as Mike devoured his lover beneath him with passion-filled kisses.

Micky pushed his tongue into Mike's mouth, wrapping his legs around Mike's slim waist. Even though his eyes were closed and his lips were attached to Micky's, Mike managed to feel around for the lube which sat in its usual spot on the nightstand. Mike broke the kiss to squirt some of the cold liquid into his hand.

"Hurry." Micky ordered, and it was his turn to be demanding now.

Mike smirked at his lover, and he quickly coated his own length with the lubricant. Mike positioned himself at Micky's entrance, and he lowered his body on top of Micky's slightly smaller frame, moving his lips close to the younger man's ear.

"This is why I like buying you nice things." Mike whispered breathlessly into Micky's ear.

Micky took hold of Mike's head, turning it so he could look the Texan in the eye. "But you know you get me for free, too." He said.

Mike smiled a warm smile. "'Course I do, baby." He said.

Micky pulled Mike into a deep, hot kiss, and he dug his heels into Mike's lower back, eager for Mike to enter him. Mike took the hint, and he slid inside Micky with ease.

The kiss was broken for Micky to let out a soft moan, and Mike kept his eyes fixed on his boy's face as he set a slow and steady rhythm.  
>Mike looked down at Micky in that wonderful coat, a thin layer of sweat now covering his chest - the leather obviously didn't help.<p>

"Deeper..." Micky gasped, his fingernails digging into the flesh on Mike's back.

Mike responded, pushing deep inside his lover, causing Micky's moans to become louder.

"_Mike_..." Micky groaned, and Mike carried on thrusting harder and deeper into Micky's lively body. "Mike..?"

Mike paused, looking down at Micky curiously.

"Can you be careful not to," Micky started, trying to catch his breath, "-make a mess on my coat?"

Mike couldn't help but laugh. He carefully patted down the coat at Micky's sides. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Good." Micky grinned, looking up at Mike from under heavy lids. "You can carry on fucking me now."

"With pleasure." Mike replied, his passion growing again after that slight pause in proceedings.

Mike resumed his movements, burying himself deeper and deeper into Micky with every thrust of his hips. Micky's body responded, his back arching and his head pushing back into the pillow every time Mike pounded into him. A few more thrusts and Mike hit hard on that spot inside Micky that caused the younger man to writhe on the bed beneath him, moaning loudly in response.

"Holy shit, Mike." Micky groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his fingernails digging deeper into Mike's skin.

The sweat was building on Mike's body now, and he could literally feel the heat radiating off Micky underneath him - the coat obviously played a part in causing Micky's body temperature to rapidly rise, and Mike could now see the sweat shimmering on Micky's chest.

"Are- _ughh_ - are you good, Mick?" Mike managed to choke out.

"Y-Yeah..." Micky responded breathlessly. "Can I- can I go on top? I wanna- ah- I wanna ride you."

Mike instantly stopped, pulling out of Micky and turning onto his back. Micky clambered on top of Mike, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his coat in the process, and he positioned himself on top of the tall Texan.

Mike took hold of Micky's thighs, and his hands almost slid off of them. Mike looked up at Micky who was now straddling him, and he noticed Micky's sweet curly hair was going slightly frizzy due to the heat that was taking over his body.

Mike gazed up at the sight on top of him, and was totally caught up by how lovely Micky looked, even as a sweaty mess. Mike was snapped out of his thoughts though, by the feeling of Micky pushing himself down onto Mike's hard member.

It was Mike's turn to let out a moan now, and he forced his eyes open to watch Micky's face as he impaled himself on Mike's cock. Micky felt even tighter now, and Mike being able to just lay back and enjoy the ride made him feel like he'd died and gone to heaven.

Once Micky got himself comfortable and accustomed to Mike's large penis inside of him in this position, he started to move back and forward, sliding himself up and down. After a few moments, Micky took hold of his own erection and started pumping it in time with his movements.

"_I'll just lay back and think of Texas._" Mike thought to himself, the sight above him almost too much to behold; This beautiful boy riding his dick like there was no tomorrow, Micky's own attractive length sliding through Micky's long slender fingers, and his moans - oh god, his _moans_ - filling the room like music. Beads of sweat trickled down Micky's chest, and the black leather coat still hung at Micky's sides like curtains framing a window to the most beautiful view Mike had ever seen.

Mike had to admire Micky for not discarding of the coat due to his obvious body-heat being so high, but Mike couldn't deny that Micky looked absolutely irresistible in it. As expensive as the coat was, it was worth every single penny to see Micky wearing it like this, even if he decided to never wear it again.

After a couple of minutes, Mike decided he should do some work. He bent his legs enough so he could thrust up into Micky, causing his lover to moan _even_ louder. Micky tilted his head back, letting out a cry of pleasure, letting the heavens above know what a good fuck he was getting.

"Oh Mike!" Micky cried as Mike managed to hit that spot inside of him again, and Mike decided now was the time to repay Micky for the great ride he was getting.

There was only so long Mike could take not being at least a_ little bit_ in control, and Mike decided it was time to properly pull his weight. Mike snatched Micky's hand off of his dick, and replaced it with his own, gripping Micky hard and pumping him fast.

Micky steadied himself, his palms flat to Mike's own sweaty chest, and he held himself still as Mike started thrusting up into the boy on top of him, hard and deep. Mike was oh so close now, and so was Micky. A few more strokes and Micky's breathing became even more reckless, his moans even louder, and then before Mike knew it, jet after jet of hot come spilled out of Micky onto Mike's stomach.

Mike was careful to direct Micky's ejaculation away from the coat. Mike knew it could be dry-cleaned, but even so, neither he nor Micky would enjoy trying to explain away the sticky mess to the dry cleaner.

Mike continued to pump Micky's length a few more times, thrusting himself up into his boy as Micky rode out his orgasm. Micky's inner muscles clenched around Mike, sending the Texan into pure ecstasy. Mike bucked his hips upwards, a low strangled groan falling from his lips.

"HghhMicky." Mike gasped, his climax hitting him like a tidal wave.

The last thing Mike saw was Micky's flushed face gazing down at him, and then Mike saw stars as his orgasm hit. A few more erratic thrusts and Mike was spent, and Micky collapsed on top of him.

The two lovers laid together in a sweaty mess. Micky was panting, his hot breath hitting Mike's naked skin.

"Do you wanna take that coat off now?" Mike asked quietly.

Micky sat up. He looked down at the coat and brushed it, inspecting it for any traces of lube or come or anything else. When Micky was satisfied it was still in a satisfactory condition - with the exception of being covered in his sweat - he let the coat slide off his shoulders with a sigh of relief.

"Fuck..." Micky muttered, laying the coat on the bed beside him. Mike watched as Micky tilted his head back and took a deep breath, clearly relieved to feel some cool-air on his sweaty body.

"You okay?" Mike asked with a smile.

Micky opened his eyes, looking down at Mike. "I'm a bit of a mess." He giggled. Micky tried to wipe his brow with his arm, but his arm was so sweaty from where the coat had been it didn't do a lot of good.

"You look gorgeous." Mike said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his boy.

Micky buried his face in the crook of Mike's neck, and he planted a small kiss there. "Thank you for my coat." He said.

"It was my pleasure, babe, believe me." Mike replied.


End file.
